


Sealed with a Kiss

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asajj Ventress Lives, Biting, Character Death Fix, Double Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Uneasy Allies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Kinks, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Rating: NC17, Sex, Sexy Treat, Smut, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, rating: E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: The Jedi are no more, but Asajj Ventress never forgives a debt. Lucky Ahsoka Tano prefers to honor one.





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



She never thought she’d be here, riding the girl silly—Ahsoka’s breath is as fast as she is in a fight and Asajj digs in, fingers pushing and leg pressing between her thighs; Ahsoka pulls her down for a bite, then a kiss, and Asajj licks the fangs under those full lips. She likes the sigh, the girl’s breath rushing over her neck.

“Of course you like that,” she drawls, “didn’t you earn a name, Snippy?”

“If you don’t like the arrangement,” says Ahsoka, eyes half-lidded—Asajj tilts her chin, licks her own lips, seals her mouth over Ahsoka’s throat. 

 

“A sad thought,” she tells her later, when Ahsoka lies facedown on the mat of her ship’s floor. “You still owe me, remember.” Asajj strokes her from behind, withdraws, and Ahsoka gasps at the unexpected slap to her cheeks. She puts her hands on Ahsoka’s thighs, keeping them down, watching her spread out, before taking a dainty lick. “See, I can be delicate. Can you?” Asajj takes another lick, light, grazing over the wetness, dipping in just slightly. Ahsoka whimpers. 

“There. What a pleasant sound,” she murmurs. “Wasn’t so hard, was it?” She licks deeper, gives her girl a kiss.


End file.
